If you think I'm Sexy
by Aobikari
Summary: When Kakashi takes Team 7 out to...somewhere. A particular song on the radio gets his attention. Warning, I think I just gave away the plotline! Or did I? Dun Dun...Aw forget it...


Woo! First Naruto Fic! This idea came to me while I was listening to the song and, being I, I imagined Kakashi dancing to it! Yay! But anyway…RR…Pretty please? With mutants on top?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not, and probably never will be, mine. Thanks a bunch

**Story Title**: If you think I'm Sexy

**Rating**: PG-13

**Co-authors**: none

IIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Kakashi hummed happily his lone-eye closed, completely ignoring the road in front of him. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were seated at the back of the car (Where else? Well, Kakashi would be that kind of guy to leave 'em in the trunk of the car and say, 'How long can you hold your breath?') Naruto growled and crossed his arms, "Master Kakashi when are we _actually_ going to get where we're going?"

Sakura added, "Um, I have actually been meaning to ask…Where _are_ we going Master?"

Sasuke stared out the window silently wanting no part in the conversation.

The elder Jonin smiled and cheerfully responded, "Oh, you'll see when we get there!" He made a sharp turn dislodging everyone from their seats.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to grind his teeth in an irritated fashion. He'd much rather walk to this place, or wherever they were going, cars took too long! Plus, that stupid dick head Sasuke was sitting in the SAME car with him! He thinks he's so cool…Dick head…If only Kakashi could make another freak-ass turn so that he could 'accidentally' punch that bastard's face…

Sakura sighed and folded her hands on her lap stealing a glance every once in a while at Sasuke. It was nice being in the same car as him, in such a close, compact, space. She could admire him much closer up now! A small blush tinged her checks as she looked down at his hand, which was approximately _one inch_ from her thigh. She mentally squealed at this discovery and the blush on her checks grew. If only Kakashi would made another turn so that she could fall into those strong arms and…

Sasuke hated road trips, well, that was a given since he hated everything in general. He could be back at Konoha practicing so he could get stronger, not take a road trip to god only knows where. In fact, he felt much safer walking. Kakashi was, ah, how should you say it, not adept at driving. Which is why the black-haired Uchiha disliked the idea of being in a car with him, and the other two losers of his team. As always, Sakura was blushing about something Naruto was stupidly glaring at the front seat. If only Kakashi could turn the stupid thing around and just go home. This was all painfully pointless, and a waste of precious time…

Kakashi yawned and turned on the radio, "I'm bored. Let's listen to some music!"

A vein popped up on Naruto's head, "You're bored with driving!"

Kakashi nodded happily, "Yup!"

A talk show ended and a little music jingle sounded from the radio

_**So sally! This was a great day huh?**_

_**Too right Bob! It was great!**_

_**I mean! I could sit for hours just talking about today!**_

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "Those two!"

What the hell? Kakashi-Sensei actually listens to this crap? Naruto thought furiously crossing one leg over the other. A folded his arms, and there still was the problem of Sasuke being in the same car with him! Why do Sakura and millions of other girls chase after that jerk anyway? Was it his hair? The idea suddenly hit Naruto like a great beacon in the sky! That's it! Naruto hit his fist into the palm of his other hand; Sasuke must be using Tag Body spray for guys! That has got to be the only logical explanation! The blond ninja snickered to himself. Sasuke was such a pussy! Relying on body spray to attract girls! What a loser! What a moron! What a…

Sakura glared at the laughing Naruto beside her. He could be so annoying sometimes, unlike Sasuke. She turned her gaze on him. (Cue that random playing-it-cool-ninja-music every time Sasuke/Kakashi/Random Cool ninja enters and/or talks and/or does something cool…or whatever) How noble he looked calmly staring out the window, like some sex god fallen down from the sky! She squeaked and covered her mouth blushing. How she longed for the day when he could finally realize his love for her! Huh? Sasuke had reached into his pocket and had pulled out some glasses putting them on his face. Sakura stared in awe; he looked hot in glasses! She blinked, since when did Sasuke need glasses…

Oh my God I'm so freaking bored. The peevedUchiha thought glaring at the passing houses. He was starting to feel sleepy, so…putting on some spiffy glasses with eyeballs on them he fell fast asleep without anyone noticing:

**__**

**__**

**_Sasuke's dream:_**

"So…I've finally found you Itachi!"

"So?"

"So, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Yeah sure whatever…"

"Your not…afraid?"

"Is that really a question?"

"Well, be afraid for…"

"Whatever, my soaps are on so just run along now."

"You can't just ignore me like this!"

"I ain't ignoring you foolish brother, now get out of my house!"

"How can you be so mean! You killed your own clan members!

"Meh, they bugged me…"

"You killed them because the bugged you? How stupid is that!"

"Not as stupid as your face, now GET OUT already"

**__**

**_End Sasuke's dream_**

Sasuke awoke panting. Good thing it was just a just a dream, a stupid dream. He took off the glasses and stuck them in his pocket.Sakura and Naruto were staring at him curiously. He narrowed his eyes at them and looked back out the window, morons…

_**Well, enough about today!**_

_**Here's a song!**_

_**I love songs Sally!**_

_**Me too Bob!**_

_**And now the song, 'Do you think I'm sexy' by Rod Stweart**_

Kakashi's eye widened, "MY FAVORITE SONG!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. What the f…

Sakura shuddered. Oh my God…

Naruto looked between them both confused, "Huh? I've never heard that song…"

Kakashi let go of the wheel.

"IF YOU THINK I'M SEXY!"

"AND YOU WANT MY BODY!"

"COME ON BABY! LET'S GO!" He did a little pelvic thrust.

Sasuke was blinded and Sakura screamed in horror. Naruto blinked, "I think Master Kakashi has gone nuts…"

"DO DO DE DE DO…DE DO DE DO DE…DO DE DO DE DO…"

"IF YOU REALLY NEED ME, JUST REACH OUT AND TOUCH ME!"

"COME ON BABY…LET ME KNOW!" The dancing jonin tore off his vest.

The vest…landed right on Sasuke's head. He waved his arms frantically, "AUGH! GET IT OFF!"

Naruto scratched his head, "What the hell his he doing?"

Sakura looked at her teammate, "HOW ARE YOU UNFAZED BY THIS!" She yelled shaking him.

"IF YOU WANT MY BODY AND YOU THINK I'M SEXY!"

"COME ON BABY!" He took of his forehead protector and swung it around wildly (Yes…I know their in a car.)

"LET ME KNOW!"

Sasuke frantically tore at the car door, "ITS LOCKED DAMN IT!" Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke! Calm down! Its not like he's stripping!"

Under ware landed on her face.

"…"

"Can I not calm down now…?"

"…I will join you…"

Sasuke and Sakura screamed wildly prying at the car doors.

Naruto shook his head, "I've seen worse!"

Kakashi shouted with glee as they played the song again for an encore.

Sasuke gulped.

Sakura shrieked.

Naruto got a soda. (In a car…yes…big car…)

**THE END**

* * *

What? WHAT!

Aobikari no Kitsune


End file.
